


Confessions

by TheJelliphish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Confessions

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said.

“Hmm? Yeah?” Cas said, looking up from his book.

“Um...remember when I said I loved you like a brother?” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cas cocked his head “Yeah, of course I remember. Why?”

Dean looked down at his hands “Well...Uh...That wasn’t exactly true...”

Cas eyes widened “Do you n-not lov-ve me?” He stammered.

“No no no no! I-um...I do love you...but just not like a brother,” Dean said. He took a deep breath “I love you Cas. I love you romantically,”

“I love you too,” Cas said.


End file.
